Colors
by candelight
Summary: Chibi turtle fiction! When you live underneath the streets, you learn to appreciate the simple things in life. For example, four Father's day cards.


Colors

Chibi turtle fiction! ^^ When you live underneath the streets, you learn to appreciate the simple things in life. For example, four Father's day cards.

* * *

* * *

Typical.

Simply typical.

I had to smile faintly, shaking my head as I scooped up Michelangelo's limp form from the carpet. His head lolled back like a piece of well cooked

spaghetti.

When Michelangelo sleeps, he sleeps HARD.

A few crayons went scuttling as I picked up Donatello next, face still buried in a coloring book.

Next was Leonardo-and his arms and legs were splayed out like he was in the process of creating a snow angel. I had to sigh again, though I

was rather unsuccessful in the attempt to rid my smile.

Ah, well. I reached for Raphael last-already struggling with three in my arms-but I knew from experience I could carry them if need prove itself-

and I did so, noticing that there were still marker stains all over his hands. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Typical Raphael. He'd need a good rinsing tomoroow.

Truth is, they all would....well, perhaps not Michelangelo so much.

And that was strange of itself.

* * *

As I tucked them in, I returned to my seat, where I had been prepared to pick up an interesting novel named _Jane Eyre _before I paused.

And reached for the faded pieces of paper beside me.

The stationary we found in the sewers-unless it was in a box-was usually of poor quality, so we made do with the materials we had.

Sewer scouring was also something we did regulary-albeit, not as much as we used to.

Nevertheless, today's Father's Day's gifts had been nothing short of rather sweet.

* * *

I sneezed before reopening Donatello's card.

He always did have a liking of coloring with chalk, messy as it was.

Donatello's card had a few daisies drawn on the corner, but midthrough he must have thought them too girly, and completely overwhelmed the

paper with smiley faces, a hoola hoop, what looked like a stick, and several balloons.

Very cute.

I turned to Raphael's next.

It certainly was....artistic.

Thank heavens he had lain some newspaper but shudder at the thought of what might've been otherwise.

I really couldn't tell what he had been trying to make. There were a few stick figures drawn with pencil, but by the looks of it, I assume he'd

gotten frustrated, given up, and simply turned to paint.

And then, when that hadn't gone on so well, resorted to splatter art.

I moved on to Michelangelo's with a small shake of my head, glancing back at Raphael's for a moment.

The...splatter style, as children tend to call it-was actually very interesting. If you turned it around a bit, it rather looked like a duck. Turn it

the left and you'd have a wingless chicken. OR.....

A sailboat, a matchbox, a daisy....

Feeling a bit dizzy, I opened Michelangelo's,.

If I'd thought Raph's had been slightly inscrutable, this was a whole new experience. Everywhere, there was a blur and scribble of color,

mashing into each other so occasionally it looked like a very long, discolored, and very interesting web of string.

There was a gob of red paint Raphael had "accidentally" dropped on the corner.

I raised an eyebrow.

So THAT had explained why there had been some furious scribbles on Raphael's card in retaliation....

- - - -

Ah. Leonardo's. I drew it open, mindful of my claws. I didn't want to tear it.

It seemed my son had been busy with the markers....well, that explained the bleeding marks, along with other things. And it appeared as

though Leo had attemted draw everyone....and then, drew a slightly crooked rainbow with even more crooked-and misplaced kanjii.

As I carefully placed them back, I gazed at the ceiling, no longer in the mood to read.

It seemed that the imperfections of the cards was what made them truly special.

Seeing as they came from imperfect people he loved very much who hhad the thought in their heads to surprise me. It hadn't been so much of

one...but very meaningful, and very very much appreciative.

Stacking them all against each other, I glanced at them one more time before managing a slight yawn. It was time I retired soon.

Let the colors all run together.

It was what they already did, no?


End file.
